The New Saiyan God
by The Kitsune Saiyan
Summary: If you've been watching Dragon B Super then you know Black's identity. I however am going with the whole multiverse theory so that however isn't taken part in my story. As for earrings I'm going with the Dragon Ball Z knowledge instead of Super's. If you don't know what I mean I suggest you to either watch it or find the info behind it. In short take a chance and read my story.
1. Crossing Over

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai and anything else mentioned/hinted are rightfully owned by their creators. If you have taken an interest into the original works mentioned, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Well this will be, I hope, a better version of a prologue the first time. I will admit I had seen this anime years ago when I was in the eighth grade. So as such give me a chance when I clearly mess this story up.

By the way I will replace Yamato with this _new_ Goku. As such Goku will be the protagonist of this story of mine. Not to mention the harem of his will be massive knowing the amount of female love interests in this anime alone. So if you if any requests read the bottom note at the end of the chapter.

But let me ask you all. Why isn't there that many Maji de Watashi stories? Granted it's not _THE_ best anime out there. But I think it should get some love from having good comedy, romance and action.

Well that being said I hope this story will gain your interest of watching the official anime. Oh, before I forget if you are familiar with the visual novel Goku's _personal_ moments will be sort of like the routes taken from the game.

One more thing that will be the same throughout my story that involves Goku. Kame house stance is from Dragon Ball. Son stance will be his stance from his against Vegeta during the Saiyan Arc.

That's all I have to say and I will be start working on my Itachi sekirei fic after posting this chapter.

 **Technique Name**

 _Emphasis_

Flash Back

' _Inner thoughts'_

STORY START

We see our most beloved Saiyan leaving his home with Goten and Chi-Chi inside. He was dressed in his usual gi without any of the Kanji of his past mentors. His face looked grimmed sensing something he hasn't felt in a long time.

He was eating with his family and sensed Ki that was similar to his. It was coming out of West City. The only one who had his Ki was Cell. Did a Cell Jr. survive during Gohan's Rage.

"Dad?" questioned a child's voice in worry.

Goku turned his head and saw his youngest son, Goten, look in worry of his father's serious face. Goten already knew what was going to happen and his emotions couldn't be kept in check as he began to cry.

Goku crotched down and gave his son a hug. Goten responded as well and returned the hug.

"If I don't returned please look after your mother and train as hard as you can. Don't forget that I will always love you and proud of your decisions."

Goten continued to cry as he responded, "Daddy please don't go."

"I'm sorry son it is my duty to defend the planet. If I do leave, the responsibility will fall onto you Vegeta and Gohan. Goodbye my son." he said as he let go of his youngest son and left via instant transmission.

WEST CITY

Goku soon arrived and saw that most of the city was in rubble. He then felt no human Ki near him. He also felt a faint Ki as it was almost dead. The Ki he felt was Vegeta's.

Goku sensing this then felt was necessary to go Super Saiyan Blue as he did.

Goku flew to where Vegeta was located and looked on in shock. Vegeta was in Super Saiyan Blue but Goku was almost looking a deja mustard moment of him at Namek against Frieza.

"Ka. . .karot." whispered Vegeta. Goku flew downward and held him up carefully.

"What happen Vegeta? I felt someone that had the same Ki as me. Who is it?" questioned Goku.

Vegeta barely lifted his left hand as he pointed forward. Goku turned toward and his eyes widened in shock. It was another him and he didn't look like Turles as this one had a lighter skin tone than Turles. He was also transformed in a Super Saiyan form but his color seemed to be pink.

This Goku was dressed in a gray gi with his inner shirt is a long sleeved black shirt that covered his neck. His top was wrapped in a red sash. His pants were colored black with his boots color was white. However, he had a familiar earring on him. Another characteristic he had was he wore a silver ring on his right index finger.

In short Goku was looking at a mirror of himself.

"Hello there Goku. I was actually going to your place next. What, do you want to continue the terrible fight I had with this trash?" this counterpart gestured to Vegeta.

Goku got in his Kame house stance in anticipation of this new fighter.

"Who are you? And why do you look like me?" he questioned. His doppelganger spreaded out his arms dramatically.

"My name is Goku Black, Goku. Or rather you can call me Black" the now named Black said. His voice sounded exactly the same but with a sinister undertone.

' _Damn it all. This guy is way stronger than Super Saiyan Blue. I know he is holding back but from barely sensing his Ki he can easily go against Lord Beerus. He might even fight against Lord Whis if he wanted. And even then, the both of them will be here too late'_ thought Goku in worry.

"What do you want from Black." Goku called out to him as he relaxed his stance very slightly.

Black merely smirked as he pulled out another earring from his gi. Black held the top part of the earring.

"I merely want your body Goku. I want us to be the strongest person there is. However if you refuse my offer your family and friends will die as you watch. So Goku, what will it be." finished Black.

Goku looked rather tick off as he knew what he wanted. His light blue aura flared as he was pissed off as what he would do if he refused.

' _Damn you, bastard'_ thought Goku in anger eying his faker.

"Tick tock Goku. If you don't do this now I will kill your family and friends and start the process over again in a different timeline." warned Black.

Goku dropped his godly form as he approached him. Black smirk as Goku approached him. Black also dropped his mysterious form as Goku was finally in front of him.

"Put it on your right ear Goku." said Black.

Goku did as he was told and floated barely a couple inches off the ground. Black did so as well and Goku's eyes widen as remembered this sensation against Super Buu.

' _This is just any type of earring this is-'_ Goku thoughts weren't finished as he was pulled towards Black as Black did the same with Goku. They both met and were covered in a white blinding ball.

A new figure had then appeared from the blinding light.

The new figure had both Goku's height but with his however it was the same but had Black's split ends. His skin tone was the same as Goku's. The new figure wore a inner shirt that was black but the gi was orange.

He also had Goku's blue wrist bands. This new fused warrior had on black pants tucked into his white boots.

The new figure opened his eyes still the total black eyes. He looked at his hands gripping them on testing his new body. He gave a yell flaring his aura at attempting to see what his new godly form is.

Goku walked to one of the surviving buildings that had reflecting glass. He saw that his hair was a fusion of the Super Saiyan Blue and the weird pink. His aura to was now a mix of the two. In all honest, people might think the pink half can be called rose.

"Now what should I be called, Blackorot? No, I feel that name would draw more attention than necessary. So I should be simply go with Goku. From my memories that's what the two people that me is called." said the now named Goku.

His voice still sounded the same considering the bodies were the same. Goku saw that Vegeta was still laying there and was now unconscious. He simply left Vegeta by himself as he walked towards almost destroyed Capsule Corp. building.

As he walked to the second level he was now inside Bulma's tinkering room. Goku saw that on one of the undestroyed tables caused by Black's earlier Ki attacks had a blue cube that looked quite futuristic.

Goku picked up the cube and it began to shake as it dropped from his hand. As it made contact with the floor it opened a horizontal blue oval shape portal revealing inside buildings that was not in this universe.

Goku grinned in anticipation of what might give him a challenge. Goku did what his gut told him as he jumped in waiting for what challenges might come toward him.

MAJI DE WATASHI UNIVERSE

Goku soon came out the portal as he looked back the oval portal closed signalling his old life to be over Goku took a good look of his surroundings and saw that was in a small forest. As Goku continued to walk straight he can see a temple on top of the hill across from him.

As he walked up the steps he felt at peace in the natural presence of nature. It must have been his positive half of Son Goku, not Black Goku.

Goku had soon reached the top of the hill and saw that there was a temple in front of him. There was a sign infront of the temple that read Kawakami Temple.

He then felt some people's Ki presences coming close to him. They must have sensed him as he came to the top of the hill. From the memories of Black, he can alter the body's appearance due to the time ring he was wearing. However the two drawbacks was it was dependent on God Ki and will send the user to a very young age.

For now Goku will have to hide his past for know. Goku tried to use the very faintest Ki so that no one will know his true power.

As Goku applied his Goldy Ki his body began to shirk to the size of Gohan's age during the Cell Games. His Gi was highly flexible as it began to shirk as well to fit his new body structure. With his new boots as well.

Soon shadowed figures were seen through the temple doors and Goku gave a small grin at what's to come.

END STORY

Author's End Note: Anyways I do hope you all like this remake of the first chapter of this story. I hope that this will be sort of clearer as well. Now there was also a thing I also forgot about this chapter.

If you ever seen Jimmy Neutron on Nickelodeon, then do you remember the episode when the gang goes to Egypt to look for some mummies. When Jimmy pulled a cube that held pretty much the whole materials for their beach party, that will be the cube model is used in this chapter.

As for this story's timeline it will be a couple years before the actually cannon. As such Goku has plenty of time for him to charm the women to his natural presence. So right now Goku is around thirteen years old.

Just to remind you once more time Yamato will never make appearance. And Goku's harem will be massive if you readers know what I mean. Now the following will be for Goku's harem for now. And to warn you all know, if you don't like who's in here then I'm sorry to disappoint you.

Goku is a literally a God thanks to the Ki from his training in movies and some time in Super. So by translation he has a lot of stamina to go around.

Harem: Chika Ogasawara, Koyuki Sakakibara, Margit Ederbach, Tsubame Matsunaga, Umeko Kojima, Momoyo Kawakami, Kazuko Kawakami, Miyako Shiina, Christiane Friedrich, Yukie Mayuzumi, Saki Naoe, Tatsuki Itagaki, and Ami Itagaki.

And if you readers want more we can discuss this through pms and/or reviews. I'm still open to discuss the possible girls to add to Goku. Talking about Goku, he will have Black Goku's techniques as well, via Ki blade. He will also use some other techniques used in Dragon Ball Z as well.

And to be fair with the harem I had to look through the wiki to get their full name and try to remember their characteristics. Lastly since Goku is _fused_ he will be out of OOC throughout the story. I'm just warning you now before someone complains about his actions in my story.

Well I hope you all like this chapter, I'll will see you all in my sekirei story.


	2. Meeting the People

Disclaimer: I own nothing of which you are about to read. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, and Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai and anything else mentioned/hinted are rightfully owned by their creators. If you have taken an interest into the original works mentioned, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Well hello to anyone who's happen to be reading this chapter. I must apologize first and foremost ahead of time. I may not be able to be write the characters accurate as possible in my story. In which I will happen to need some co writers in the story of mine. So I do hope this chapter will be enjoyable. A tweak in the harem will be in the bottom.

With that all said and done I do hope that this chapter will be enjoyable and I look forward to my next update with the Itachi and Sekirei.

 **Technique Name/*Sound Effects***

 _Emphasis_

Flash Back

' _Inner thoughts'_

STORY START

Goku's blood soon started to boiling from what the presences he was sensing from the people right in front of him. There were two people in actuality.

One of them was a rather young man in his late twenties if he were to guess his age. He was dressed in a green track suit and running shoes. Goku could tell this person would be rather cunning from his facial expression reminding him of a fox.

The other person was the reason his blood was boiling in the first place. This man was rather old looking at relying on his case underneath hands. He was dressed in a fighting martial arts uniform.

From his presence, Goku could tell that this human was rather strong than the rest of the ki he felt on his way here. Now he would hopefully ask them to take them into their dojo and get well adjusted to this new universe.

Goku slowly walked up to them. His facial expression turned that of a scared child looking for assistance.

"Please misters help me. I don't have any parents and food." muttered Goku in fear.

The one in green slowly walked to the child to see if he can help. But before he could take a step the older male raised his right arm and cutting him off.

The old man slowly opened his eyes revealing his steel resolve and serious demeanor. The assistance seemed to stop walking waiting for his master to question the child.

"You could stop the fake questioning boy, I could tell you're lying. From what presence I felt when you were walking up the steps I could tell you can easily handle yourself. So why don't you tell me what you are here for." said the elder.

The air seemed to get tense between Goku and the dojo master. Goku lost his fearful expression as he got serious.

The air around him seemed to warp around him as his ki was slowly coming off his body. The assistant seemed to slowly started to sweat from the energy the child is releasing. He could tell the child is practically stronger than _her_.

The master soon gave off his power as well as the air warped around him as well. The two powerhouses continued to stare each other done in seeing who will make the first move.

Goku soon backed down and gave a smirk as he recalled his power. The old man did so as well as he avoided his confrontation with the mysterious child.

"You're rather strong old man." said Goku.

"I suppose you're right there child. Now tell me, who are you."

"My name is Goku Black Son. You can call me Black or Goku. Whichever you prefer."

The old man nodded hearing the name.

"Very well then Black. You may refer to me as Tesshin Kawakami." he revealed. He then gestured to the other male next to him with his right hand.

"He is my assistant Lu Yi. Lu here helps me around the dojo with my students."

Lu gave a polite nod in greeting to the child. Black did so in return. Goku's lighter personality kicking in from his time with Chi-Chi.

"Come child, we have much to talk." said Tesshin as he and his assistant left inside to the dojo. Goku soon followed after him.

The three of them were soon in Tesshin's office of where he would greet other officials and possible students into his dojo. Once inside Black was slightly impressed at what he saw as he sat down in front of Tesshin in desk with Lu by his right side standing.

The were multiple martial trophies in glass cases around the room. From the looks of their condition, he would assume they were all 1st place trophies. Alongside of them were some pictures.

Some of them was the elder man with some younger looking people. Presummonly his students or acquaintances during the win of this tournament. However, with these people he looked stoic.

Simply expecting more from these particular students. But there was one that caught his attention. It was him proudly smiling with a small female child on his right shoulder.

She to wore the simply martial arts with a black belt. She must be incredibly strong from her age. Guessing from the age she was at least ten or eleven years old.

Around the same age as his body currently.

Tesshin soon caught where the boy was staring and got a glint in his eyes. Lu noticed as well from his master's expression.

' _I don't like of this. Please tell me you're not going to do what I think you are about to do.'_

"Ohoho, I see you saw my picture of my lovely cute granddaughter Black. Tell me would you like to go out with her." Tesshin teased.

Lu gave an animated sweatdrop hearing the starting conversation point from Tesshin. This was not going to end well when _she_ learns that her granddaughter is starting to play matchmaker with her and the mysterious boy.

Goku Black gave a modest blush hearing this right off the bat. Then he calmed his emotions.

"No Tesshin I'm simply here to get stronger and find a purpose of in this world." he responded.

Tesshin gave a chuckle, "rather interesting goal that you for Black." He gave a serious look on his face getting ready to ask his other question.

"Now tell me young man, where did you come from. Your strength is otherworldly."

Goku merely stared at them both looking rather composed from the question.

"Very well. You may want to close the door for this because this can not get out."

Tesshin nodded and gestured to Lu to close the door to enclose the info between the two of them. Lu nodded and did so as he stood by the door to be sure no incidents happened.

"Now then old man let me tell you of my story."

Black knew he would have to twist his origin a bit to avoid the mistrust of this revealing information. He merely twisted the origin of his birth race.

Explaining that his race sends their children to off world planets to conquer for money. In which case, makes them mercenaries for hire. He was rather _unfortunate_ when his pod entered a wormhole sending to who knows where.

Upon arriving on this universe's planet Earth, he was taken in by a elderly martial master named Gohan. The old man took him as his grandson. However, he passed of old age and informed him to visit Gohan's former master for more training before passing to this world.

Within a couple years Master Roshi informed Black that he too will pass from this world to visit his former student. Roshi told him as well to find another teacher for his desire to be strong.

That person happened to be the world famous master Tesshin Kawakami of Japan. And from there, here we are.

"That is, rather interesting boy. I would like to have a drink with your grandfather and master."

"Yeah, they would like to meet you as well." replied Goku thinking of the possible interaction between the two.

"So are we clear then Tesshin?"

"Yes, you may walk around the dojo so you can get used to these surroundings. Lu will provide you a room later on with dinner."

Black nodded and stepped out to look around the building. Lu soon closed the door and stood near him as Tesshin looked over some paperwork that needed his attention.

"Tesshin is this wise of allowing him here. You know how your granddaughter is when it comes to male fighters."

The old man merely waved it off.

"I'm sure he can handle himself when Momoyo soon meets him. And besides, my granddaughter needs to find a boyfriend for herself eventually."

A LITTLE LATER OUTSIDE

After soon getting used to the area he began to walk around the small city. It was rather loud for his taste but given some time, he would get used to it.

The original Goku instincts kicked in and felt the sudden urge to meditate to calm the nerves.

He soon found a rather convenient park that had plenty of grass and benches for the people to rest upon. Black had found a secluded area of resting underneath a large tree with bushes surrounding the area.

As he meditated on the grass for five minutes he soon felt a presence right in front of him as someone sat in front of him.

"What are you doing kid?" a girl's voice asked. Goku's eyes opened as his heart momentarily fluttered looking at the girl.

She had long black hair that simply flowed down her back. Pale like skin that didn't have any blemishes. She wore a simple short sleeve black shirt with long black pants that ended at her ankles with her black shoes.

What drew him in was her pale red eyes. Which made him question if this was natural eye color or contacts.

"Mediating girl."

The girl gave a sigh of annoyance, "that's rather boring."

Goku rolled his eyes hearing this. But something clicked in his memory. The girl in front of him seemed rather familiar.

"Hey girl what's your name?"

The girl puffed her slightly developed chest with pride hearing the question.

"My name is Momoyo Kawakami. The proud granddaughter of Tesshin Kawakami."

"Hm, no wonder you seemed familiar. The name is Goku Black Son. It would be relevant to introduce myself seeing I'm going to be living with your granddad."

As he finished introducing himself he suddenly felt worried seeing the look in her eye. It would appear she would challenge him later on with a glint in her eye.

"Ho, you're going to live with me then Black. You must be strong then if the old man has taken you in our home. We got to have a spar later on." Momoyo said with a grin.

Goku gave a sigh of annoyance hearing this and soon proceeded to leave the park with Momoyo trying to call his attention as she followed them home.

FIFTHTEEN MINUTES LATER

Once the duo returned home Lu had called them in for dinner in. Lu had made multiple dishes of food ranging from spaghetti and egg rolls.

Black's mouth watered from the sight and smell of the delicious food.

"Thank you for the food." the two kids said in unison as they immediately chowed down on the food provided by Lu.

Lu nodded in appreciation of the words and ate some food for himself as the four sat at the table. With Goku next to Momoyo on her left. And Lu and Tesshin on opposite ends of the table.

With Lu near Goku and Tesshin near Momoyo. Goku and Momoyo continued to chew down the food like it's nothing. However, mostly Goku was stuffing the food down more than Momoyo.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

" ***Burp*** That was good food Mr. Lu." said Goku in appreciation.

Lu waved off and nodded in gratitude for the thanks of his cooking. His face turned worrisome as he knew something was going to happen soon.

Momoyo got her battle craving grin of her's on her face and wrapped her arm around his neck and brought him close to face.

"So then Black, how about a sparring session with old me huh?"

Lu turned to see his master if he were to stop the chaos, but Tesshin seemed to somehow brought a dirty magazine of young women in bikinis as he giggle behind it enjoying what he saw.

Lu clapped his hands in Black's and Momoyo's attention, "If you both gonna fight take it into the sparring room if you would Momoyo Goku."

They did so as Lu lead the two leaving Tesshin to his lonesome of his dirty book.

Once inside said room it was quite big for possible two v two sessions. In the middle was a large white circle with two small stripes inside detailing their starting positions.

The two of them soon got into positions as Lu stood outside the ring in the middle standing as the referee.

Goku taking in on the Kame House stance and Momoyo in her makeshift boxer stance.

"You may begin." said Lu.

Momoyo smirked as she dashed forward in front of Goku in a mere couple seconds as she threw a left punch to his face. Goku merely duck and sent a right shin kick to her face.

Momoyo eyes widened seeing the incoming strike. He was just as fast her grandfather when he's serious. Momoyo barely got her left arm in time before the strike connected. She soon gave a slight grunt in pain. Black also easily matched Tesshin's power as well with the speed.

Lu watched on with slight interest in the fight. He would soon report his findings to Tesshin for later usage.

Momoyo's face turned serious as she threw numerous punches to Goku's face. Goku merely dodged the blows like it was completely useless to him.

Eventually Goku closed his eyes in boredom but still dodged the strikes from the young girl. Momoyo threw one more punch to his face as hoping it would connect.

Goku caught her right hand with his own. She tried with her left but it was the same results.

"Are you done?"

Silence was her response.

"Very well then, here is my retort."

Goku drew her in with his iron grip and gave a high right knee to her gut as she spat out saliva from the blow. Goku followed with a left shin kick to her side that send her flying outside the ring declaring the win in his favor.

"Winner Goku." said Lu. This was indeed quite worrisome. The only one to even stop her was Tesshin. Granted there are some individuals out there that can go to toe to toe with her incredible speed and power, but knocking her in this fashion is very worrisome.

Momoyo was slowly laughing after hearing the ruling. This was the lone person that can even damage her till she was unconscious, sans her granddad.

"You are very interesting Black. I think I found the one for me." she muttered to herself before losing consciousness from the blows on her person.

Goku slowly walked up to her and proceeded to carry her bridal fashion. He turned to Lu with a particular question in mind.

"Where's her room?"

"Follow me."

Lu soon guided Black through the dojo to Momoyo's room. Lu soon turned to Black and gestured with his right hand at the end of a particular hall.

"Her room is over there."

"Thanks." Goku replied as he soon proceeded to her room. Lu soon left the hall to report his findings to Tesshin.

Goku had moved his back to open the door as his hands were clearly occupied. Goku was slightly surprised upon seeing the contents in the room.

The room was normal in the human girl stance. It was mostly covered in black showing she wasn't really feminine. There were some posters with rock bands that she listen to. Finally seeing what was necessary to get to know her he soon gently placed her on the bed.

He covered her form with the blanket of one of the rock bands that was on her wall. But as he leaving his left wrist was wrapped in hand. Black was taken back from the action.

Momoyo soon used a bit of force as she tugged him so he was on top of her form. Momoyo locked her arms around his chest. And her legs wrapped around her pelvis.

Momoyo's eyes slowly opened and she gave a teasing grin towards his face.

"How are you-"

"I used my family's secret techniques. It's called Kawakami Style: Instant Recovery."

Goku looked mildly impress from the technique. But all things considered Piccolo's race easily outclasses this new regeneration technique.

Remembering his current situation his voice turned worrisome.

"Uh, Momoyo could you please let me go if you would."

Momoyo merely giggled, "now why should I do that my new boyfriend?"

"First off, boyfriend. I just barely met you hours ago. Second off, I got to go to sleep else were that is more comfortable."

Momoyo moved her chest in suggestive manner causing Goku to freeze up slightly.

"Because I believe it was love at first sight. Even more so when you beat me earlier. Anyways let's go to sleep darling," Momoyo said and instantly went to sleep with a quiet snore.

' _Might as well. Hopefully Tesshin doesn't screw me over even more tomorrow.'_ Goku thought to himself as he to went to sleep.

STORY END

Author's Note: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY. I only have one excuse for my late coming. SUMMER SCHOOL. I was retaking a class that has damned me since my sophomore year. F***ING GEOMETRY.

…

…

…

…

Sorry about that, I needed to just get rid of my pent up hatred for the class. So how's everybody's summer coming well. I hope it went well for you all. I apologize if the fight wasn't really what u expected.

I particularly know she is incredibly strong from the anime. But this is in the past when she was younger and not as strong. But anywho, if anyone wants to join in a slight betaship in this particular aspect of my story. I'm accepting all newcomers.

Here's the harem.

Harem: Chika Ogasawara, Koyuki Sakakibara, Margit Ederbach, Tsubame Matsunaga, Umeko Kojima, Momoyo Kawakami, Kazuko Kawakami, Miyako Shiina, Christiane Friedrich, Yukie Mayuzumi, Saki Naoe, Tatsuki Itagaki, and Ami Itagaki, and Ageha Kuki.

Forgot to add Ageha to the list. I remembered here from a review from the first chapter. I'm not thinking of said person right off the top of my head. Who ever you are thanks for the reminder. She merely plays as the older sister to the main protagonist to the story.

Now anything thing I want to talk about is Dragon Ball Super episode 100. I'm merely calling BS from Kale in berserker mode against Blue Goku. I really think they nerfed Blue for the sake of the arc.

So I'm doing a oneshot of what I would want instead of Frieza in the tournament of power. If you know me then you would know who it is. If you don't well you would need to wait till it happens.

Once more, this is merely a oneshot so if anyone wants to claim it as a story just let me know. Not to mention we're barely in the tournament itself.

With that being said see you in the oneshot.


	3. Sorry!

Disclaimer: The following is nonprofit fan made story. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, Maji de Watashi ni koi Shinasai and anything else mentioned and/or hinted are rightfully owned by their owners. If you enjoy anything you are soon about to read, please support the official release.

Author's Note: Sorry for the false news alert. It's been so long since I posted a chapter. I had put a chapter in the wrong story so sorry once again.


End file.
